Paws and Claws
by emyy250
Summary: This is an AU where where someone is a pet or tamed animal and being cared for by someone else. Mostly two shots or the like. No one is going to be like a fish or anything. The animals I chose are going to fit their personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1

Zhalia and the new roommate

Part 1

Dante's POV

"HISS!" Zhalia scratched the poor person.

"OW! I'm sorry, man, it's not going to work if your cat hates me." He clutched his wound until I got some bandages and he left.

"Zhalia, why do you do this?" I asked as she had scared another almost roommate away. She meowed and rubbed her head on my legs.

I sighed and made supper. The blue furred kitty weaved in between my legs, purring as I put her dish down. I made my own food and watched TV as I ate. Today was another failure. Zhalia lay on my lap and licked her paw. I smiled and ate my noodles. She was a gift from my mentor for becoming the top agent in the Foundation. I may have spoiled her as a kitten so that's probably why she wants me to herself. Maybe she'll like the next person who answers my ad.

The next day around lunch, a blond kid knocked on my door, "Are you the one renting out a room?"

"…Yes?" I asked.

"Cool, I'm Lok. I just moved here and you're pretty close to my new school so I figured why not." He smiled.

"I should warn you that I have a cat." I told him.

"That's ok." He was still smiling.

"She doesn't really like new people so I don't know if she's going to accept you." I frowned.

"You mean this kitty, right?" He looked at his feet and I followed his gaze. Zhalia was rubbing against him!

"This is a good sign, but let's how she reacts when you get into the house," I moved to the side and let him in. Zhalia was rubbing against me now, "You better behave. He's just a kid."

She mrrowed and followed us as I showed him the house. She let him scratch her ears and chin after awhile. Lok called her a good kitty. He decided that he liked the room and would tell his mom he found a place to rent. She would pay for it as long as he went to school in Venice and got good grades, but he'd try to help by making custom puzzles for people. He was a nice boy, a sweet boy. I had to take him in before someone tried to take advantage of him. And Zhalia let him pet her!

I had to help him move in and teach him the ground rules. Lok was willing to help out around the house. Zhalia played with her toys and wanted pets while I made dinner for our new housemate. I have to feed her first or she claws me. We watched TV and my cat sat on my lap, purring. This was my favorite time with her. Lok went to bed early so I was alone for a few hours. Zhalia followed me as I did my bedtime routine and snuggled with me until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhalia and the new roommate

Part 2

Sophie

Zhalia was getting used to Lok. She was wary of him at first, but she likes him now that they have naps together. At first, it was an accident. Lok was sleeping in her afternoon nap spot and she didn't want to wait to nap so she climbed onto his tummy and slept. They snuggled sometimes, but I was her main cuddler.

One day after school, Lok came home with a tan Cavalier King Charles Spaniel at his feet, "This puppy followed me home."

"Lok… Did you check her collar?" I asked.

"I tried, but she gives me kisses and wants cuddles every time I bent down to check." He bent down and the pup jumped on him and licked his face and wiggled around trying to get onto his lap.

"Ok. You pet her and I'll check," I spun her collar around and read the tags, "Sophie."

She turned around and looked at me, tail wagging. I gave her a pet. Zhalia cautiously watched the puppy and slowly came to investigate. Sophie wanted to play with the cat, but she hissed and puffed up. Lok enticed her to play with him before she got scratched. I called the number on the back of the tag.

"Hello?" A British voice asked.

"Hi, we found your dog, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Sophie." I heard the dog bark as she heard her name and run to me.

"Oh, thank heavens. She must have run off while I was putting away the groceries. She has no one to play with now that Master Lucas and Lady Viviane are back at school." He told me.

"Do you want us to bring her over or…" I asked.

"Where do you live?" He asked and I told him, "Oh, I'm sure she'll enjoy the walk back."

She excitedly started dancing around and barking at me, "She heard you say w-a-l-k."

"Sophie, shh. Dante's on the phone." Lok picked up the young dog and took her to the living room.

"We'll be there soon." I hung up and went to the living room.

Lok was on the couch with Sophie in his lap, "What'd her owner say?"

"We're going to take her home." I said, getting my coat.

"Cool." He let Sophie jump off of his lap and followed her.

We walked her back to her owner's house. I made sure she didn't run off. The robe belt we used as a leash could untie if she pulled enough. Lok was really happy. He must have wanted a dog as a pet. We got to the owner's house, mansion, and knocked. A man in a suit answered. Sophie jumped on his leg and barked before running around him.

"Sophie!" The man scolded. She stopped running and looked at him.

"There we go. You're free now." Lok untied her. She licked his face.

"She's well behaved when she has a playmate. I can't play with her as much as she likes." The man explained.

"I could do it!" Lok smiled.

"Lok, you have school." I reminded him.

"After school." He said.

"… As long as you don't neglect your homework, I guess it's-" I started.

"Thank you!" He hugged me.

"I help Lady Viviane with her school work on holidays. I'm positive I can help him." The man smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. uh…" I realized I didn't get his name.

"LeBlanche. I'm the caretaker of this house." The gray haired man said with pride.

"I'm Dante Vale and this is Lok Lambert, my roommate." I watched as Lok found Sophie's toys and started playing with her.

"I'm sure this will work out nicely." LeBlanche smiled at the boy and the dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 2

Lucas dog-sits a clumsy puppy

Lucas's POV

"Be a good boy, Lok," Sophie scratched the puppy's chin. He wagged his tail and whined when she stopped giving him attention, "Ok, Lucas, I'll be gone for a few days. His eating schedule is on the fridge and don't ignore him when he barks at you. He usually has to go outside. LeBlanche cares for the house, but you can ask him for help. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said.

"Oh, and Lok is clumsy so if he falls down, he'll be ok unless it's a big fall. Or hits a wall. He gets excited." She looked at the yellow puppy with a smile on her face. He looked hopefully at her.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. He'll probably think I'm coming home a few times before I actually do. No jumping!" She scolded Lok for trying to reach her hand. He stopped, but still wanted pets. She gave in and rubbed the puppy's face, "I should get going now. Bye bye, Lok. Be a good boy." She left.

Lok cried when he realized she forgot him. I tried to get him away from the door, but he was whining and refused to leave until he had to go potty. Then went back to the door after dinner time. At bed time, he decided maybe if he slept, Sophie would be back.

In the morning, I got him outside and fed before he started howling for his owner. I had to listen to that for awhile. Lok calmed down after I took him for a walk and played with him. I think he napped at one point. It was going good until I heard him barking too late and had to clean up his mess. He was sorry, though.

The next day, someone came over and had Lok rushing to the door. He hit his head on the door with a loud thump, "Lok! Are you ok?" The man checked on him. He licked his face once he got oriented again, "Lok…"

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I'm Dante. Where's Sophie? I-" Lok started barking at the mention of his mistress.

"Shush!" I hissed.

"Did she leave?" The auburn haired man asked.

"Yeah, to our family's personal library. She has something she wants to look up." I told her.

"We could really use her." Dante petted Lok.

"For what?" I asked.

"We have something that I think was an heirloom of your family's and only she can unlock," Dante petted Lok as he sat without command, "Yes, you're Lok."

"She should be back in a few days." I told him.

"Alright then. Lok, get your rope!" He encouraged the puppy.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning.

"He looked like he was getting bored. Good boy, Lok, good boy!" Dante praised as he returned with the bright colored toy and tugged on it. Lok growled playfully and tried to take it back. Dante didn't let him and they played tug-o-war until Dante won and threw the rope. The young dog ran after it happily.

And they did that for awhile. I was glad for the break, but soon, Dante had to leave and I was alone with Lok again. He jumped on the couch and laid on my lap for a bit. Then we walked and played outside. LeBlanche checked in on us after lunch. We were ok.

The second day came and went without a problem. The third day, Lok's sadness came back and he started whining again. It took a bit to get him to play, but a few treats did the trick. Then he took an unwilling nap and woke when Sophie got home and hit his head on the door again after skidding on his way to greet her.

"Hello, Lok! I missed you very much." My sister lovingly rubbed her hands over the puppy's short fur. He enjoyed it.

"Did you find what you needed?" I asked after she stood up.

"Oh, well, kinda. It appears to be much more complicated than I thought." She said.

"Hmm, well, a man named Dante came asking for you. He said he had something, an heirloom maybe, and that only you could open it." I explained.

"I'll get back to him as soon as possible. Thanks for babysitting Lok. Come, Lok." She told him.

"Bye." I called.

"See you later, Lucas." She called back and went up the stairs with her bags and her puppy followed loyally. I left after a few minutes.

Lucas's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Story 3

True Love's Snuggles

Part 1

Third Person

Once upon a time, there was a widowed king and his three adopted kids. One would take his throne; the others would be married off. But that was awhile off. Right now, he was trying to teach his kids responsibility by getting them a pet. Each pet needed to suit the child and enhance their life. Princess Sophie, a smart yet slightly unused to others, would get a puppy. Puppies need exercise and outside time. Prince Dante was a better-rounded child, having the beginnings of a tactician as well as a good fighter and being a polite young man, was much harder to decide for. In the end, King Metz decided it would be best if the boy expanded his knowledge of the world and chose a black panther.

The eldest of the three was Prince Montehue, a competitive and strong natured young man. He often tried to be better than his brother, and while it stemmed from a good place, it was worrying to have the two boys try to outdo each other all the time. And also made Montehue a bit boastful. He sprained his ankle just last week trying to climb a tree to prove he could climb higher than Dante. He could walk now, but had trouble, not that he was going to say so. Injuries like this were almost as common as the competitions that he started. Perhaps a rabbit would be best.

Third Person End

Sophie's POV

"Dad, why are we here?" I stared at the puppies trying to get over the gate to play with us.

"You're getting a puppy." He told me.

"A puppy?" I asked.

"Yes, come on and meet them." He opened the gate carefully and let me in. All the puppies jumped on me, trying to get me to play. I petted a couple. One of them, a yellow boy, was very insistent on getting my attention.

He jumped over the others to get me to notice him and barked. Then he tried to drag a toy over to have me throw it, but tripped. I giggled. Then he wanted pets so I petted him. And he gave me kisses, which was a little icky, but I knew he wasn't trying to be. He was cute and very nice.

"I want this one," I held the yellow boy up. He licked my face, "Ew."

"Good choice, Princess. He will be your best friend." The lady selling the puppies said. Dad gave the lady money and we left.

Sophie's POV End

Dante's POV

"Ok, Dante, open your eyes." Dad told me and I did.

A large black cat was lying on the ground in front of me like from those stories from faraway lands. It had pretty yellow eyes. A lady was there with the cat, "I'll help you train her. She will be loyal and love you, Prince Dante, by the time we're through."

"Ok." I said.

We stayed for a bit and I got to pet the cat. She was nice. I didn't want to scare her so I petted her a lot. Maybe we'll get to play another day.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Dad, this isn't the market." I said as we went down a cottage's pathway.

"We're getting your pet." He smiled at me.

"But I want-" I got cut off.

"Montehue. Not everything is a competition with Dante. You're going to choose a nice bunny and-" He told me.

"A rabbit?! Why couldn't Sophie get the rabbit?" I exclaimed.

"She needs to go outside more." He said simply.

"But I like dogs…" I frowned.

"You can still play with Lok, but you're getting a rabbit and that's final." He said sternly.

"… Fine." I huffed.

We knocked on the door and a lady opened it, "You must be Prince Montehue. I'm sure you'll find a nice companion from my warren."

"Um, maybe?" I looked at Dad. He shrugged.

We walked inside and there were a lot of rabbits, "Now, take your time. There are some shy ones here, but they'll come around once they figure out you want a friend."

I looked at all the rabbits. Some didn't like me at all. Others were disinterested. We looked over the furry animals several times and none of them spoke to me. The lady got us something to drink and let us sit on the couch.

Montehue's POV End

Lady's POV

"Tersly, you need to go meet Montehue. I know you're afraid, but this is your only chance. I don't think he'll wait much longer," I told him. He whined, "I can't make him take you." I frowned. I knew it was going to be hard for him after living with my rabbits for so long.

He went to the living room.

Lady's POV End

Montehue's POV

A red furred rabbit came up to me and started running around my feet, "Dad, what's he doing?"

"I think he wants attention." He watched as the rabbit jumped on the couch and bonked his nose against me.

"He wants you to pet him. He really likes you." The lady came back with our drinks.

"Ok?" He rested his head on the couch and waited for me to pet him. I did a couple times and then stopped to drink. He nipped me. I frowned at him.

"He wants more attention. He doesn't want to hurt you." She explained.

"What do you think, Monty?" Dad asked.

"I don't know yet." I petted the bunny again.

Dad and the lady talked while I sat and got bored. The bunny followed me as I walked around again. It was nice. He followed me back as Dad called.

"So, what do you think of him?" He asked.

"I guess I'll take this one." I picked him up. He was behaving.

"Good choice, your Highness. I'm glad he gets a good home." The lady nodded. We left after Dad paid her.

Montehue's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

True Love's Snuggles

Part 2

A couple years later

Dante's POV

The woman with blue hair and yellow eyes cuddled up to me. I smiled and held her. We were on a hill looking up at the night sky.

"Dante?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Next time, I choose where we go." She looked up at me.

"As long as it's not that weird forest again." I smirked.

"Of course." She snuggled deeper into my chest. I stroked her silky soft hair and kissed her head.

"Guards, guards!" Sophie cried, waking me up.

"Sophie!" I scrambled out of bed and ran to her room.

She was out of her bed and pointing at something in her bed. I followed her finger and saw a blond boy about her age in the bed. He was sleeping soundly. He was also naked.

"Soph, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I went to bed with Lok and when I woke up, this boy was in my bed!" She wailed.

"It's ok." I hugged her.

"What's going on?" Dad woke up and heard the commotion.

"There's a boy in my bed!" She told him.

"What? Oh. We better get him some clothes." He said.

"I think I can get him something." I said and left.

When I came back, the boy was awake and trying to get to Sophie. Montehue was keeping him away. Dad was covering her eyes. Sophie was confused and a bit scared.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"I was trying to find Lok when he woke up and tried to hug me!" Sophie sniffed.

"I'M LOK!" The boy shouted like he'd been trying to say something for a bit.

"But Lok's a puppy." Montehue frowned.

"I _was_ , but Sophie broke the curse." He cleared his throat.

"Curse?" Dad asked him.

"An evil witch lady cursed me and my friends because we wanted barrow herbs in wintertime." He explained.

"What was the curse exactly?" Dad had me give the blond my old clothes.

"Um, I don't really remember, but we were going be animals until our true loves let us sleep in their bed for a hundred nights. This must mean Sophie's my true love!" He smiled happily.

"A-are you the boy from my dreams?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"I'm dressed now so you can look." He told her. Dad uncovered her eyes.

She gasped, "It is you!"

"I need to talk with Lady S. She'll know if he's telling the truth. Come… Lok." Dad called and he obeyed.

"Bye bye!" He waved to us.

"Bye?" We waved.

Dad and the boy were gone a long time. We went to our morning lessons after breakfast. Around lunchtime, they returned and Dad told us that Lok _was_ put under a curse and that it was true love that had broken it. Lok wanted to cuddle with Sophie, but she made him sit next to her and taught him how to eat after we realized he forgot how to.

"This is much better than dog food!" Lok said.

"Don't talk and eat!" Sophie scolded.

"Sorry." He swallowed.

"You remember eating dog food?" I frowned.

"I kinda remember being a puppy. It gets hazy before I met Sophie. I mostly remember the end part. When is playtime?" He asked.

"Um, soon." Dad told him.

"Good." Lok smiled and continued to eat with Sophie's help.

We played with Lok. He wanted us to throw a stick and he would fetch it. We did that for a little bit before Sophie got a ball instead and Lok really liked the ball even though he tried to put it in his mouth. Dad called me over when the others were busy.

"Dante, Lok said he had two people with him the night he got cursed. He said one was named Zhalia." He waited.

"With blue hair and yellow eyes?" I asked.

"He did mention blue hair." He pursed his lips.

"I think Zhalia's my true love. I… I've been dreaming about a girl my age and she acts like Zhalia, but not a, you know, panther." I explained.

"Let me know if Montehue mentions anything. You know how he is about this stuff." He smiled.

"Will do," I smiled back, "Hey, uh, who's the third person?"

"Well, it's a redhead named…Tersly." Dad sighed a little.

"Like Tersly the bunny Tersly? With red fur Tersly?" I asked.

"Yes, most likely. Dante, I'm afraid that Montehue won't break the curse if he thinks that I won't approve or something. He's never said anything about being set up with Scarlet." He shrugged, defeated and exhausted.

"Uh, he says they don't click right. He finds her pretty, but not _that_ pretty. He wants to keep trying though." I admitted.

"Stubborn as always." Dad chuckled.

"Maybe they don't click right because Tersly's his true love." I said.

"Probably. If you could subtly bring up those dreams or nudge him in the right direction, that'd be great." He asked of me.

"I might have to shove him, but we'll get him there." I reassured.

I rejoined the others and we played some more until afternoon lessons and pet time. Lok stayed with Dad. He was sad that Sophie was leaving him, but she reassured him she'd be back. At dinner, we had to help Lok eat his food without spilling all over. Luckily, it wasn't soup. Then we had playtime with our pets, not Sophie. She was too busy being cuddled by Lok. Zhalia held me down a couple times to lick my hair. She liked doing that. I wore her out and was taking her to my room when I passed Montehue's room.

"Tersly, I don't want to play this game now. Almost… WHY don't you want be in your cage?" He growled.

"Zhalia, stay," I told her and went into my brother's room, "Montehue, what's going on?"

"Tersly doesn't want to go in his cage. He was doing so good for awhile too." He frowned as he saw Tersly on his bed, pulling at his sheets.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"Remember when I got sick for a couple weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to be with you." I added.

"Well, I'm starting to think that was a mistake," Tersly thumped his foot against the bed, "No, Tersly, you don't sleep there."

"Maybe he wants some cuddle time." I said innocently.

"But we just did that this afternoon." He tried to grab Tersly, but the rabbit jumped off of his bed and ran.

"Why don't you try it for tonight?" I suggested.

"What? No." Montehue looked at me. Tersly snuck onto the bed again and was pushing the pillow to his likening.

"How do you normally get him back into his cage?" I asked.

"Normally, he's not this persistent and goes back in after a few tries." He frowned.

"Look, he clearly wants your attention. Why not pacify him a little then put him in his cage?" I said.

"I guess that might work." He shrugged.

"Let me know if it works." I left and went to bed with Zhalia.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Ok, Ters, this isn't an every night thing, got it?" I told him as I petted him. He wagged his tail in defiance, "I mean it."

He loved the attention I was giving him and would nip me when I paused. I don't know why he gets so naughty at bedtime. He behaves every other time of day. I was get blurry eyed and sleepy when I decided to put him back in his cage. I felt him lick me as I suddenly fell asleep.

I was in the clearing not too far from the castle. There was a picnic set out before me and a man with red hair and glasses sitting on the blanket and smiling at me, "Hi, Monty. Do you want to join me?" He asked shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

True Love's Snuggles

Part 3

Montehue's POV

"I-I…" I stammered.

"Do you not want a picnic?" He frowned.

"No, it's-it's just I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you disappeared." I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to leave so suddenly." He apologized.

"It's ok, Bookworm." I said.

"Come sit down." He invited. I sat. He handed me some food and I ate.

"So, um, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"That's good. I'm good." I nodded.

"Is your family doing well?" He wondered.

"Well, my sister's dog turned into a human. That was weird. Apparently, he's her true love and there are two more people who were turned into animals." I shrugged.

"What was the curse?" He asked, interested.

"Uh, they were supposed to be animals forever unless their true love let them sleep in their beds for a long time." I thought.

"Don't you and your brother have pets too?" He asked.

"What are you saying? That our pets are cursed too?" I looked at him.

"Well, it's no coincidence that you're royalty and your true loves got cursed." He said.

"I guess so." I shrugged again.

"Monty?" The redhead looked at me.

"Yeah?" I hummed.

"Did you miss me?" He waited.

"Of course I did." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Mo-Monty?" He asked.

"It's alright, Bookworm." I reassured him.

We stayed like that for a bit until I felt the smaller man press his lips to my neck and he started kissing me, making his way up to my lips, then realizing what he had he done, "I'm sorry! I, um, I just-"

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me?" I asked before kissing him on the lips, leaning back until we were lying on the grass. It felt so right.

He responded as soon as he realized I truly meant what I was implying. He was eager to please me, letting me control the kiss and deepen it when I wanted. He shivered at my touch. He moaned a little as I slid my hand up his shirt and took it off then my own. He blushed when he saw me.

"Wow." He awed. Years of training and physical actives had their advantages.

I smiled and started kissing him again. I felt my hand get tangled in his hair as he readjusted himself to be able to kiss better, straddling me. He bit my bottom lip and I couldn't help but moan. His hands wandered slowly at first, but bolder as time when on, his hands gentle but electric. His body pressed against mine, I could feel his hot breath and every move to keep up with my pace and it was addicting. I wanted him and I tugged at his belt.

"W-wait, Monty," He panted and looked me in the eyes, "I want our first time to be special."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I- I can't really explain, but now's not it. I'm sorry." He shrunk back.

"Bookworm, it's ok if you're not ready." I kissed his forehead.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Montehue?" Someone shook me and I reluctantly opened my eyes. It was Dante.

"What is it?" I sleepily asked.

"You missed breakfast." He told me.

"I did?" I sat up and realized Tersly was still with me.

"Yeah, I've been trying to wake you up for awhile." He explained.

"Oh, my bad," I yawned and carried Tersly to his cage after letting him use the box, "It was weird. I was cuddling Tersly like you suggested and when I was going to put him back, I fell asleep all the sudden."

"Really?" Dante looked surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We went downstairs and Dad was waiting for us, "Montehue, what happened? It's not like you to miss a meal."

"I don't know. Tersly was being stubborn last night and wouldn't go in his cage so Dante suggested I cuddle him. When I thought about putting him back, I fell asleep. I mean I was getting tired, but not that tired." I sat down and tried to eat.

"Montehue?" Dante asked.

"I'm… not hungry." I frowned. That picnic food couldn't have filled me up. It was dream food.

"That doesn't make any sense." Dad told me.

"Did you have any… dreams of some sort?" Dante asked slowly.

"I don't see how that helps." I said.

"Sophie talked to Lok in her dreams and I talk to Zhal-" My auburn haired sibling started to say.

"Zhalia? What about her? Wait, is she cursed too?" I asked, confused.

"I think she's my true love." He sighed.

"What's Zhalia have to do with Tersly?" I eyed him.

"Maybe he's cursed too." Dad said with a sigh directed at me.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not." I said, taking a bite of my eggs. That man in my dreams… was my pet bunny? And he loved me? Actually, truly loved me and wanted to be with me?

"Montehue." Dante frowned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lying." He told me sternly.

"Is that why you were asking about my dreams?" I retorted.

"Dante, knock it off! Montehue, calm down. This is a lot to process. Let your brother eat in peace." Dad told my younger brother.

"I'll be around." He said forebodingly and left.

"Montehue, I love you, you know that, right?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I only chose Scarlet because I thought you two would hit it off and…" He paused, "But if Tersly is your true love, that's fine. I want you to be happy."

"I'm not gay, Dad. I like girls." I huffed.

"Maybe not gay then, bisexual?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking to you about this." I looked away.

"Montehue…" He frowned.

"Please?" I asked, "This is already weird."

"We'll talk when you're ready." He let me eat what little I could.

I felt like a teenager again: awkward and a little scared. I thought maybe if I got with Scarlet, these confusing feeling would go away. They hadn't. I had no idea Tersly was real so I thought, "Why not indulge these fantasies and wants?" Instead, I found myself getting attached to man in my dreams and secretly hoping I could have him. But now that it was possible, it terrified me.

Dante was worried about me and kept an eye on me all day. It confused Lok and Sophie a little, but they thought I was sick. Tersly sensed my distress and got stressed himself so I tried my best to calm down for him. He was a cute bunny, but he wasn't supposed to be. I could break the curse on him and finally get that pet wolf I always wanted. Bunnies were nice, but I wanted something I could roughhouse with. But that meant having Tersly in my life for real.

Tersly behaved at bedtime and let me put him in his cage. I think he knew my conflict was about him. I needed to talk to him, but not now. I had a fitful sleep that night.

Montehue's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

True Love's Snuggles

Part 4

Dante's POV

I woke up and felt a slender arm over my chest. I looked and a beautiful woman lying next to me. I knew that she was probably naked so I covered her with a blanket, "Zhalia?" I whispered.

"Ugh." She groaned and put her hand on my face to keep me quiet.

"Zhalwuh." I said through her hand.

"Nooo." She took her hand away and laid her head on my shoulder.

I exhaled in amusement and let her be. I finally got to hold her in my arms. It was a good day. Dad came to see why I hadn't gotten out of bed yet and saw Zhalia with me. He smiled as he left to fetch her some clothes. She was slow to wake, but hunger got the best of her like it had before. She rubbed her eyes and it was the cutest thing ever.

"What're you lookin' at?" She tried to growl, but ended up yawning.

"You." I smiled.

"Whatever, dork." She kissed my cheek.

We went down to a late breakfast after Dad got her clothes. She tried eating by herself and did better than Lok, but it was still a struggle. I tried to help, but got hissed at. So I let Zhalia figure it out. I ate my pancakes. Lok watched us curiously.

"Come 'ere, Lok." I called and he came to me.

"Zhalia!" Lok hugged her.

"NO huggies!" She shouted.

"But Zhal…" He pouted.

"… Let me finish eating." She stuck some food in her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Dante, who's that?" Montehue walked in from his sparring to get food or something.

"Zhalia." I answered.

"Oh, um, cool." He snagged a bottle of water and tried to leave.

"Where's Tersly?" Zhalia asked him.

"My bunny?" He was still sticking with that?

"Seriously?" I looked my older brother.

"You shut it." He growled.

Lok whimpered.

"No, Lok, you're fine." Zhalia comforted him.

"I better get back to it." He slipped out.

"Montehue…" I frowned. Lok hugged me, "I'm fine, Lok." I petted his hair. He was uncertain.

"Dante, have you seen- Oh, hi." Sophie was surprised when her former puppy excitedly went up to her.

"Sophie! Where's my treats?" He asked.

"Um, those were dog treats…" She frowned.

"No more treats?" He started sniffing.

"We get human treats now." Zhalia told him.

"Yay!" He smiled widely.

"Dante, you better finish eating. You have to help get rid of Zhalia's old stuff." Dad told me.

"Ok." I said, eating. It was going to be hard work.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Your Highness?" My mentor asked.

"What?" I frowned.

"I think you should stop for now. You're being very aggressive today." He told me.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Is anything bothering you?" He asked.

"… No," I lied. He didn't take it, "It's personal, ok?"

He hummed, satisfied. I left and reluctantly went back to my room, getting past Dante and Dad without any problems. Tersly greeted me and wanted out of his cage. I read until I couldn't ignore his tantrum anymore.

"I don't know," I told him and he lunged, "I guess I haven't let you out to roam in awhile."

I let him out and he did a binky. I smiled and we went to his playroom. I watched as he ran all around the room, played with his toys, and threw things for fun. I shouldn't have ignored him for so long. Tersly ran around and played for quite a bit before he wanted pets. I held him on my lap and petted him. He licked and honked at me a lot.

"Hey." Dante came in.

"Hey, we just had playtime." I told my brother.

"Really? I thought you were just messing around and letting Tersly watch." He grinned.

"Whatever." I snorted.

"I'm glad you're playing with him." Dante said softly with a smile.

"I need to be a good pet owner." I said.

His eyes shifted down and he hmm-ed. I frowned then Tersly bonked his nose on me so I petted him. It was tense until Zhalia came in.

"So, that's what Tersly looks like now." She said.

"Yep." I replied.

"There any reason he's still a rabbit?" She asked bluntly.

"Zhalia! That's a sensitive subject!" Dante hissed.

"I don't really let him sleep with me." I answered carefully.

"Oh, well, Lok wants to see him sometime. Sophie didn't let him when he was a puppy." She changed her topic.

"Maybe later. Tersly's kinda tuckered out now." I looked at him. He was tired, I knew him.

"I'll tell 'em." She said.

"Lok said you guys are friends." I told the blue haired lady.

"Tersly is our friend. Lok and I… I looked after him a lot as a kid. Like a babysitter, but then I kept getting invited to his house for stuff. I guess I'm a family friend?" She shrugged.

"Ok." I nodded.

They left and I took Tersly back to my room to rest. And Scarlet was waiting for me there, "Hi, Monty." She smiled.

Montehue's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

True Love's Snuggles

Part 5

Montehue's POV

"Sc-Scarlet?" I asked sharply.

"Who else could pull off this hair?" She giggled.

Tersly had enough of her and jumped out of my arms and growled, trying to scratch her with his tiny rabbit claws. Scarlet moved out of the way as he reacted like this a few times before. I scolded him and he backed off, but was still unhappy. He rubbed his chin on me, claiming me as his. I guess he was worried that she would take me away from him before I had known he was human.

"I guess he still doesn't like me." She frowned.

"I guess not. Tersly, come." I told him and he went back into his cage quietly seething, but obeying me.

"He must think you're his mate." Scarlet said, smiling.

"Yeah…" I gulped.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." She stepped toward me and Tersly lunged.

"We better leave before he gets more wound up." I told the orange haired woman.

"You'll like me one day, Tersly." She let me take her to the kitchen.

Dante was with Zhalia again. He looked tired and hot. Zhalia was drinking some broth, or trying to. She wanted to use her tongue to scoop the hot liquid into her mouth and then used her fingers when that didn't work to satisfy her thirst, but she got upset when her "paw" got burnt.

"Zhal, you gotta-" Dante tried and got hissed at.

"Hang on," I got a plastic bowl and told her to dump the broth out of the china and into the new one then gave her some ice cubes from the freezer to stir into it, "That should make it a little better, but you better blow on it."

She did what I said carefully and lightly blew on the still very hot broth then dipped her tongue in it. Dante looked at me thankfully. He wanted her to use the spoon next to her, but that wasn't going to happen now. I guess he hadn't thought about putting ice cubes in to cool it down yet.

"Hiya, Dante. Who's your friend there?" Scarlet asked him.

"This is Zhalia, my girlfriend. She used to be my pet panther." He gestured to the cat like woman who was acting more like a cat than a woman right now.

"Oh. Oooh." She realized why Zhalia was acting weird.

"So, why'd you come here today?" I asked her.

"I wanted to pop in." She said simply.

Dante gave a thin smile in response as Zhalia stopped eating, "You're that weird lady, aren't you? The one who Dad wanted Montehue to mate with?"

"Zhalia…" I muttered, turning red.

"We're going to work on when to speak about things, Zhal." Dante shook his head, feeling unbelievably bad for me. She thought about it and wasn't exactly sure what she had done until she remembered meeting Tersly then frowned.

"He wanted Montehue to… mate with me?" Scarlet started laughing. I looked at Dante and he gave a slight shrug, "I'm sorry. It's just so bizarre hearing that." She said as her laugh died down.

"Zhalia was a panther for a long time; you'll have to forgive her strangeness," Dante told the orange haired princess. Zhalia's hair puffed up and she mrrowed in warning, "But she's very cool. And interesting." Dante added. She nuzzled Dante and he petted her hair.

"Monty, why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?" Scarlet smiled at me.

"Uh, ok." I said, letting her take my hand and I felt Dante's disapproving glare bore into the back of my skull.

Montehue's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

True Love's Snuggles

Part 6

Scarlet had taken me to the clearing I saw in my dream. I frowned, but said nothing, instead I was trying to find the best way to bring my new romantic… situation up. We sat on the grass and then she spoke, ending my thinking time, "I missed you."

Uh-oh, gotta tread carefully, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten to see you."

"I know. But maybe you could make it up to me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"How?" I asked as she straddled my lap and kissed me on the lips. I was stunned and that encouraged her. Maybe she thought she was a great kisser? She coaxed my mouth open and tried to slide her tongue into my mouth when I finally shook off the haze enough to try to get her to stop her sudden onslaught, but she mistook it for me wanting control.

I pushed her off me, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I know you've been trying to romantically connect with me, but it hasn't been working right. Maybe we need to try another way." She pressed her body against mine and teased me.

"Don't you think this is, uh, a little fast?" I blushed as my mind accidentally wandered too far.

"Monty, we've been courting since we were kids. Now, why don't you show me how much of a man you've become?" She purred as she pulled me back into a kiss.

I wasn't sure how not to hurt her feelings. Maybe tell her we all had our true loves cursed at once and we just found out? That she would make a good queen one day? We could have been together in another time?

While I was thinking of how to word my next sentence, Scarlet had slipped my shirt off and I felt her hands on me. They weren't like Tersly's, she was more demanding and grabby. I moaned involuntarily as she nibbled my lip. Her hands had wandered very far down and I felt an experimental touch that got bolder as I couldn't help myself and shuddered excitedly.

"You like that?" She asked huskily.

"Scarlet, I- I… Ah! Mmm." I hissed and she continued to tease and kiss me.

"I didn't know you could be so… desirable. It gets me very excited." She whispered very close to my ear in a low voice.

"Scarlet, there's something you should know." I finally got something out.

"What?" She asked.

"Um, Tersly's not a rabbit. He's a human. But was cursed by a witch to be a rabbit." I said before she could kiss me again.

"Tersly's a human?" She repeated.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I don't understand." She looked me in the eyes now.

"He's like us, me, but in a rabbit body. And he might remember part of his time as a rabbit. Lok-" I started.

"Sophie's puppy?" She asked.

"He's human now too. Like Zhalia." I wasn't sure why I hadn't mentioned her earlier.

"You think Tersly's cursed like they were?" She frowned.

"Yeah. He, um, visits me in my dreams sometimes." I looked away.

"Why?" She sat on my lap.

"I dunno. Sophie and Dante had dreams about Lok and Zhalia, too. I guess it has something with being our true loves." I shrugged.

"… As a friend?" Scarlet asked suddenly.

"What?" I frowned.

"Maybe Tersly's your platonic true love." She explained.

"Um, I don't think that's how witches work." I seriously doubted that witches thought friends were on the same level as lovers.

"How do you know it's _that_ kind of love?" She questioned.

"Um…" I blushed, "We made out?" I smiled nervously.

"But you like me." She gestured.

"I'm bisexual." I said out loud.

"Oh," She thought, "So, you really are his mate."

"I guess." I pursed my lips.

"But you also like girls." She said.

"What are you getting at?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe we could hook up once in a while." She suggested.

"That feels like cheating." I pointed out.

"Not if you tell him." She said.

"I'll see." I said, fully intending on _not_ taking her up on her offer.

She got off my lap and we went back to the castle. Dante was glaring holes into me. I explained what happened after Scarlet left. He was really mad because I guess, technically, Scarlet sexually harassed me. It wasn't her fault. I wasn't fast enough to tell her about Tersly. Zhalia asked Dante if he wanted her to kill Scarlet. He said no. Lok was a little sad he didn't get to see "Carrot Lady", but I told him she'd come back some day.

Lok joined me during Tersly's playtime and he petted my bunny. Tersly was happy to see his friend. Sophie wanted him back after awhile and the blond went with her. I held Ters and he honked as I got his favorite spot. We went to bed and I cuddled Tersly.


	10. Chapter 10

True Love's Snuggles

Part 7

Tersly was sitting on my bed, well, more laying with me, "Monty, I wanted to tell you, but the curse-"

"Ters, it's fine." I kissed his neck. He squeaked in surprise and I smiled wickedly as I covered his face in kisses.

"Mo-Monty!" He blushed.

"I can't wait until you become human again. It's going to be so. Much. Fun. Teasing you." I kissed him until I got to his lips. He beat me to it and was very passionate this time. Not that I was complaining.

We locked lips for a good while until Tersly stopped to catch his breath, panting, "Tha-that was great."

"Of course it was." I smirked.

"C-can we cuddle now?" He asked shyly.

"Whatever you want, Bookworm." I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him close. And I snuggled him until morning.

Months later

I woke up and felt a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Tersly, finally human, cuddled up to me. I ruffled his soft hair, smiling.

"Ters, wake up." I said quietly.

"Mo-Monty!?" He exclaimed as he realized he was human again.

"We did it." I told him.

"I never thought I'd be human again." He looked at his hand.

"Give me more credit. I would have figured it out." I huffed.

"I know. But you've always been stubborn." He kissed the corner of my mouth. It felt very good, very real.

I guided his mouth to mine then kissed him. I deepen the kiss and straddled him. Tersly let his hands roam, lightly but still with that electric touch I couldn't get enough of it, moaning softly as I pressed my body against his. He nibbled his way around my neck, sometimes biting a bit harder and leaving a mark. I gasped as I felt his hand on my inner thigh, teasing me.

"Monty, may I?" He asked, his voice reverberating on my neck, fingers toying with me in the most pleasurable way.

"Yes!" I couldn't wait any longer.

Montehue's POV End

Dante's POV

"Where's Montehue?" Lok asked.

"He's busy." I heard… noises coming from his room and thought it best to leave quickly.

"He's having sex with Tersly." Zhalia said honestly. She must have heard them too…

"Zhalia!" Sophie gasped, horrified.

"So, he's not going to eat yet?" It blew right over his head.

"No, but don't eat his food!" Sophie smacked his hand as he went for the sausage patty.

"But…" He made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Lok, I'll get more for you." Dad got Lok another patty to eat. He was probably as uncomfortable as Sophie was with Zhalia's outburst. She didn't sugarcoat things like we did.

Dante's POV End

 **The end**


	11. Chapter 11

Story 4

Zhalia's lap

"Gareon, off!" I swatted at the giant lizard. He didn't move. I huffed.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked as he came into the living room.

"Gareon doesn't get that he's a big boy now." I glared my Titan.

"He used to lie on your lap?" My auburn haired boyfriend asked, smiling.

"That was when he was small." I tried pushing him off, but he was really anchored down.

"Should I come help?" He asked.

"Sure," I said and he walked over. Gareon sensed that Dante was coming to take him away and hissed, snapping at him, "You stop that."

" _Mine."_ The green lizard rubbed his head on me.

"You have to share." I said sternly.

" _No. Pet me."_ He demanded.

We tried to get him off my lap several more times, but it didn't work. Dante sighed and gave me a peck on the lips before Gareon could realize what Dante did and the detective went to the couch. I scratched my Titan's neck and he purred. I smiled. We cuddled for a while when Gareon decided he had enough and went to go chase Cherit. I went to Dante and sat on his lap.

"Like Seeker, like Titan." Dante sighed as he kissed my neck.

"It's snuggle time." I said and we lay down on the couch.

"I know, Zhal." He tickled my hair with his breath.

"Mmm." I mumbled and scooted closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Story Guide

Story 1

Zhalia and the new roommate: Chapter 1-2

Story 2

Lucas dog-sits a clumsy puppy: Chapter 3

Story 3

True Love's Snuggles: Chapter 4-10

Story 4

Zhalia's lap: Chapter 11

Story 5

Dog Park: Chapter 13

Story 6

DeLane Double Feature: Chapter 14

Story 7

Dante's snack: Chapter 15

Story 8

Cherit and the basket: Chapter 16

Story 9

Montehue and Ruby: Chapter 17

Story 10

Lok and Nightshade: Chapter 18

Story 11

Gareon and the pool: Chapter 19

Story 12

Inherence: A prequel to Dog Park: Chapter 20

Story 13

Midnight vs Dante: Chapter 21

Story 14

Playtime: Chapter 22

Story 15

Brownie the dog: Chapter 23

Story 16

Puppy Lok: Chapter 24

Story 17

Gareon and the pool: Season 2 Edition: Chapter 25

Story 18

Lady Bun bun: Chapter 26

Story 19

A Casterwill Picnic: Chapter 27

Story 20

Sophie puppy: Chapter 28

Story 21

Zhalia Kitty: Chapter 29

Story 22

The Fox and the Hound: Chapter 30

Story 23

Zhante Pet Finders: Chapter 31

Story 24

Princess Sophie and Knight in training Lok: Chapter 32

Story 25

Parallels: Chapter 33

Story 26

Zhalia's fish: Chapter 34

Story 27

Blankets: Chapter 35

Story 28

Preschool days: Chapter 36

Story 29

Pet store: Chapter 37

I am also taking requests now. Name a pair of characters or a ship also who is the animal and what animal if possible. This is the place you can go to and find what story starts where.


	13. Chapter 13

Story 5

Dog Park

Dragonrider44's request

Zhalia's POV

"Dante, wanna go to the park?" I asked and my normally calm dog went nuts. He got his leash and gave it to me excitedly. He wiggled around as I clipped it on and we went out the door.

Dante was getting excited the closer we got to the park, his tail was a blur. He loved playing with other dogs. I let him off and he ran around until he found a game of fetch to join with a St. Bernard. They fought over who got the ball, but they were playing.

The owner of the St. Bernard was a skinny nerd type. He took the ball from Dante and threw it again. I went up to him, "Hi."

"Oh, um, is that your dog? He was playing with Montehue so I-I thought-" He stammered.

"That's Dante." I gestured.

"He's pretty." The redhead watched our dogs.

They were wrestling now. Dante was doing well against the giant. Then Montehue let him up and they came back to us. Montehue bonked his owner's hand with his nose and he was petted. My own dog wanted a tummy rub. I bent down and scratched his belly. Montehue was sniffing my pockets. He smelled the treats.

"Montehue, stop that." The man pulled him back.

"It's ok, uh…" I frowned.

"Tersly." He answered.

"Zhalia," I told him. Dante booped my treat pocket and sat down, waiting for me to give him one, "Dante, roll over." I had him do a trick. He did it and looked at me. I gave him his reward.

Montehue rolled over and looked at Tersly, tail thumping. He sighed and had Montehue roll over again. The large dog gobbled up the small bone his master had for him. Then he licked his hand. Tersly smiled and let him do so.

They went off to play again after Dante let Tersly pet him. Montehue considered me ok enough to let me throw his toy once and pet him. They played and rolled around in dirt before I got Dante not to shake near me. Tersly wasn't so lucky and Montehue laid on him and licked his face.

"Montehue, off." Tersly told his dog, but he didn't listen.

"You ok?" I asked.

"He just wants to cuddle. Don't you, you big softie?" He rubbed the dog's sides. He ruffed deeply.

"If you say so." I said, frowning.

Dante and I played tug-o-war for awhile until Montehue came bouncing out of nowhere and barked at me to throw the toy. He riled Dante up and then they both started running around me: and barking. I threw the blue rope so they'd stop. The two large dogs had fun until it was time for Tersly to go. Montehue pouted, but was ultimately persuaded to leave. Dante and I stayed a bit longer and he met a puppy named Lok. I don't think Lok knew he wasn't supposed to be with the large adults. Dante was nice to him and let the baby tug on his ears and try to play fight. His owner apologized and took him back. We went home and cuddled on the couch.

Zhalia's POV End


	14. Chapter 14

Story 6

DeLane Double Feature

Dellix in Swimming

Dragonrider44's request

Lane's POV

I fed Dellix and the other bears their breakfast and did my morning chores. It was getting really hot around noon. Dellix was climbing up the ladder of the pool and he jumped in it. He swam around, holding on his surf board. Then he climbed out and jumped in again after checking to see if I had any treats for him. He was batting the chlorine dispenser because it looked like a toy. I laughed. Silly bear. He got bored and wanted a treat after awhile. I got him some fruit. He liked it. He went somewhere to go lay down and I did some more chores.

Lane's POV End

* * *

Lane in Dust

Dellix's POV

I filled Lane's dust bin with dust and put it in her cage. She walked in and started rolling in powder. I smiled. It was always cute. After she was done, I took the bin out. I cuddled my chinchilla and petted her soft fur for awhile. Then she chewed on her toys while I did my chores and ate dinner. Lane had enough hay, but her food pellets were low so I filled it a bit more. I gave her one last cuddle before I went to bed.

Dellix's POV End

 **I added a bonus story since the first one was so short.**


	15. Chapter 15

Story 7

Dante's snack

Dante's POV

It was a dark night and the harsh light did nothing to help me focus on paperwork. I had summoned Solwing to keep me company, but he was getting bored now and nipped my ear, "Solwing, stop it."

" _Play with me."_ He tugged on a clump of my hair.

"How about I pet you instead?" I ruffled his chest feathers.

He chirped, _"Yes. More pets."_

I continued working with a few petting breaks in between. My stomach growled loudly after awhile. I frowned.

" _What that?"_ Solwing asked. Titans didn't really understand human biology well and Solwing wasn't normally out when I worked late.

"It's my stomach. I'm a little hungry." I said.

" _Food?"_ He tilted his head.

"Yes, that's what I eat. But it's ok. I don't need a snack." I said as I petted him.

I worked more as my stomach gurgled. He left me to fly around the house after some time had passed. I wasn't worried. He had good night vision. But I heard some cupboard doors smashing into the wall and things were being picked through.

I went through the house and found my Titan digging in a box of instant oatmeal. He plucked a package out and flew back to me, _"Snake!"_ He declared with the package in his mouth.

"Snack." I corrected.

" _Is food time."_ He agreed and gave me the bag of favored oats.

"Solwing…" I sighed and scratched his head.

I cleaned up and made the oatmeal so he'd stop trying to get me more food. I ate it with a glass of milk to wash it down. Solwing was pleased. I washed the dishes and then was too tired to do any work. The bird Titan followed me up to my room.

"Good night, Solwing." I sent him back to his amulet.

" _Good night, friend."_ I heard his voice echo in my head.

Dante's POV End


	16. Chapter 16

Story 8

Cherit and the basket

Lok's POV

Dante had left to on a date with a woman, her last name was night related, but that's all I remembered. I was bored. Cherit, Dante's super old cat, walked on me and rubbed his white face on my shirt.

"Hey, buddy." I scratched his chin. He purred.

I petted him for a bit until he wanted to go wander so I let him. I played with my new puzzle when I heard a thud and him meowing. I found him trapped under a laundry basket. Clothes were spilled all over.

"It's ok. I'll get you out." I told him and lifted the plastic basket off of him. He darted out and ran to the couch.

I cleaned up and then I sat on the couch and we watched TV. He was happy now and purring. I fell asleep.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I let Zhalia inside. We went to the living room. I saw Lok on the couch with Cherit. I scratched the white cat's head.

"Who's that?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Lok. My cousin. My mentor was friends with his dad. And this is my cat, Cherit. He's nice." I picked up the old cat.

"That's cute." She gave him a little tickle under his chin.

"Lok's going to school here so his mom asked if I could watch over him. I make him do chores and feed Cherit." I smiled a little.

"Smart." She smiled back.

"Do you want some water?" I asked.

"Sure. Maybe we could go upstairs after that." She smiled coyly.

Dante's POV End


	17. Chapter 17

Story 9

Montehue and Ruby

Montehue's POV

"Surprise!" Tersly let me look now. I was looking an auburn furred poodle. She wagged her tail and sniffed my hand.

"Hi, there." I said softly. She let me pet her. Turning to my boyfriend, I said, "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said we could get another dog."

"But she's a sweetheart." Tersly frowned in protest.

"I'm not saying that, I just…" I was at a loss for words. She was so happy to be petted, rolling over to get a tummy rub. I scratched her belly.

"She's just a little shy around strangers." Tersly said.

"Then why does she like me?" I asked.

"I, um, gave her one of your shirts." He smiled nervously.

"Is that why I couldn't find one?" The poodle came back with my shirt. I tried to take it, but she growled playfully. We played tug-o-war and when I got it, I decided to let her keep it. She was happy to get her toy back and dragged it with her around the house. We lazed around the house. The poodle wanted to lie on me and cuddle, but I didn't want to. She pouted and was being dramatic until Tersly let her on the couch with him.

"What're we going to call you?" Tersly petted her.

"Ruff." She let out a small bark.

"No, not Ruff." I smiled.

"Hmm, what about Red?" Tersly said.

"Too plain. Ruby?" I asked and she looked at me, "Ruby, come 'ere."

She jumped off the couch and came to me, tail wagging and hoping to cuddle. I let her up this time. She was so excited. Ruby rested her head on my chest.

"She likes it." Tersly smiled.

"I know." I smiled at him.

Fenris wasn't too sure about the new dog. She wanted to play with him. He was wary of her until he realized she wouldn't go back to where she came from. Then he tolerated her. Ruby still wanted to play with him. Ruby liked to play with Tersly when she wanted a more relaxed time. I was her cuddle buddy. We would lie on the couch for a long time and I'd pet her. Fenris made sure I always played with him though.

Montehue's POV End


	18. Chapter 18

Story 10

Lok and Nightshade

Zhalia's POV

I set up the camera and got ready to hack into the TV networks. This would be one of my biggest heists yet.

"Hello, Venice. It's me, Nightshade. The real deal. Not that fake wannabe. If you're seeing this, Phoenix, you only have five hou- NO, Stay!" I yelled as Lok started coming down the stairs.

He didn't listen and ran to me, jumping up. Den was at the top of the stairs, "Sorry. He was too slippery."

"Bad dog." I looked at Lok. His small puppy smile got to me and I smiled by accident.

"Come 'ere, boy." Den called. Lok refused and wanted to be petted.

"I'll bring him up." I picked the young dog up and took him to Den. He didn't have his mask on.

"Sorry." Den took him and Lok whined. He closed the door behind him and I went back to recording.

"If you're seeing this, Phoenix, you only have five hours to- Hush up, Lok!" I yelled at the howling. He stopped and barked at me, scratching at the door.

"He wants to play with you." Harrison yelled.

"I noticed." I frowned.

"Should I give him peanut butter?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and tried to continue. I heard banging and crashing a few minutes later. I went upstairs and opened the door. Lok ran though my legs.

"He tricked me." Harrison shrugged.

"You are a naughty boy." I told the happy puppy. He barked and rolled on the floor.

I gave him his rope and let him stay with me. I finished the recording with a couple more distractions from Lok, but he was easily distracted when I kicked his toy. He brought it back to me as I turned off the camera. I tugged at it, but he didn't want to let go. I would have to edit it now. I sighed and sat the computer and edited as best I could. Lok would only be quiet if I let him on my lap. I hacked into the TV networks and sent it out.

I got a text from Dante, "Something came up. Can you watch Lok for a little longer?"

I sighed as I texted yes. He sent a kissy face with "You're the best" next to it. I smiled and sent "I know I am, but you still owe me." He suggested a date and I said it'd do. Now, how would I watch Lok and steal priceless artifacts from the local Super museum?

Zhalia's POV End


	19. Chapter 19

Story 11

Gareon and the pool

Zhalia's POV

"Gareon, look." I pointed to the kiddie pool.

" _Treat?"_ He inquired.

"No treats. Get in the pool." I nudged him toward it. He resisted.

" _Nooo."_ He whined.

"You like the bathtub just fine. What's wrong with this?" I frowned.

" _No."_ He insisted.

"Gareon." I frowned at him.

He started to walk away, but I scooped him up and put him in. He flailed around and tried to get out, but I pushed him back in. He pouted for a bit then decided to walk around the pool. The lower half of his body floated while he used his front legs to walk. He floated on the water after he got tired of walking.

My Titan spit water at me, "Hey, that's not nice." I splashed him. We splashed each other until he wanted pets. I dried him off, got him a treat, and then we snuggled.

Zhalia's POV End


	20. Chapter 20

Story 12

Inherence: A prequel to Dog Park

Tersly's POV

"What the hell?" One of my older cousins frowned.

"That can't be how Grandpa wanted to split the inherence!" Another family member yelled.

"I'm sorry, it says whoever Montehue chooses gets the house and him." The power of attorney, my mom, shrugged.

"Let's get this over with." Someone growled.

"Bring him in!" Mom yelled. My father opened the door and walked in with a giant St. Bernard. His tail wagged slightly.

"I'm just gonna drop the leash," Dad let the tan leash fall. Montehue sat down and rolled on the floor. Dad rubbed his tummy, "That doesn't count. He wanted pets."

"Dogs will be dogs." I chuckled. Montehue's ears perked up and he rolled back onto his feet. He walked into the crowd and searched for someone, sniffing them and decided they weren't the one.

"I wonder who he wants." Mom asked as his tail picked up speed and he jumped on… Me?!

"Hello, big guy." I smiled nervously. He licked my face.

"Well, I guess you get the house." Mom said. Montehue ruffed and wanted another tummy rub.

I moved to a large house in Germany. My neighbor's son was watching over my new dog until I got there. The house had a cozy vibe to it and had lots of yard space, something my London home didn't.

A man with auburn hair and gold eyes held Montehue back as I opened the door for the first time, "I only see him like this when it's dinner time."

"Hi…" I sighed a little. He was cute. Then reality licked me with its slobbery tongue, "Ugh!" It was probably for the best. He was too hot for me.

"Montehue, down!" The man scolded.

"Montehue's the first dog I've owned." I rubbed his ear.

"I can give you some tips. I've worked with Monty before." He smiled.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

Montehue then ran off, "Yeah. Your grandfather was getting very tired toward the end and needed someone to play with his dog. He told my dad and he said I should do something while I looked for a new job."

"What was your old job?" I asked.

"Handyman. But the company shut down. I kinda like working with animals." He tried to take the rope the brown and white furred dog held, but he wanted me to throw the toy. I tugged it out of his mouth and tossed it.

"Oh, um, I didn't get your name." I said.

"Oh! It's Spencer." He smiled.

"Tersly." I held my hand out and he shook it.

We worked with Montehue. He loved cuddles and treats. I learned how to care for Monty. Spencer helped and fixed things. We got along well. We both liked history and some movies. Sometimes, he came with me when I took Monty for walks. It was nice. Somehow, it became winter quickly. Montehue was with me on the couch when Spencer came in.

"I fixed the heater." He smiled.

"You're a life saver." I said as he pecked me on the lips.

"You're cute. I just realized I want to be with you." He told me.

"I-What?" I frowned.

"I like you, Tersly. Will you date me?" His gold eyes looked into mine.

"Yeah. I'm just a little flabbergasted. I thought you weren't, um…" I trailed off.

"Into men? That's not surprising. But I am." He motioned for me scoot over. I did and he pulled me onto his lap.

"So, you like me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes," He kissed my neck. I blushed as he got bolder. Montehue barked, "It's ok, Monty. He's fine."

Montehue put his head on my lap, "Ok, ok, I get it." I petted him.

"I guess he doesn't want to see his dad get lucky." Spencer laughed.

"Y-yeah." I blushed again.

"You're cute." He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck innocently this time.

Winter became spring and we were still dating. We held hands when we walked Montehue now. I was introduced to his dad. He was a nice man. My parents were thrilled to have Spencer in the family. He was happy to meet them. He had found a new company to work for. I was excited for him.

As for my own job, the Foundation had called me to go work in Venice for a while. I packed and had to say good bye to Monty and Spenc. Our dog was very upset. I worked on research and other things. I missed my boyfriend and dog. One day, I was called to the lobby and Spencer was there!

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"We both missed you so I got a couple days off. Come outside." He said after kissing my nose.

I followed him and saw Monty. He saw me and excitedly barked. Spencer untied him and he jumped on me and licked my face before laying out his side and waited for a tummy rub.

"Oh, you goofy puppy. I missed you. I bet you want me home, huh?" I ran my hands through his fur.

"Don't I know it?" The auburn haired man laughed as he petted Montehue.

I finished my shift happily and went to the place Spencer was staying. He was tired, but insisted I spend time with Monty. I took him to the dog park I passed a lot. We played fetch until a Bernese mountain dog joined. They play fought over the ball.

A pretty but scary looking lady came up to me as I took the ball from her dog, "Hi."

"Oh, um, is that your dog? He was playing with Montehue so I-I thought-" I stammered.

"That's Dante." She gestured.

"He's pretty." I watched our dogs.

They were wrestling now. Dante was doing well against the giant. Then Montehue let him up and they came back to us. Montehue bonked my hand with his nose and I petted him. Dante wanted a tummy rub. The lady bent down and scratched his belly. Montehue was sniffing her pockets. He smelled something. Treats?

"Montehue, stop that." I pulled him back.

"It's ok, uh…" She frowned.

"Tersly." I answered.

"Zhalia," Zhalia told him. Dante booped her treat pocket and sat down, waiting for her to give him one, "Dante, roll over." She had him do a trick. He did it and looked at her. Zhlia gave him his reward.

Montehue rolled over and looked at me, tail thumping. I sighed and had Montehue roll over again. My large dog gobbled up the small bone I had for him. Then he licked my hand. I smiled and let him do so.

They went off to play again after Dante let me pet him. Montehue considered Zhalia ok enough to let her throw his toy once and pet him. They played and rolled around in dirt before Zhalia got Dante not to shake near her. I wasn't so lucky and Montehue laid on me and licked my face.

"Montehue, off." I told my dog, but he didn't listen.

"You ok?" She asked.

"He just wants to cuddle. Don't you, you big softie?" I rubbed Monty's sides. He ruffed deeply.

"If you say so." The blue haired lady said, frowning.

Dante and Zhalia played tug-o-war for awhile until Montehue was done cuddling and ran to her, barking at her to throw the toy. He riled Dante up and then they both started running around her and barking. She threw the blue rope so they'd stop. The two large dogs had fun until it was time for us to go. Montehue pouted, but was ultimately persuaded to leave. I took him back to the hotel and cuddled with Spencer.

Tersly's POV End


	21. Chapter 21

Story 13

Midnight vs Dante

Carter Casterwill (Guest)'s Request

Dante's POV

"Zhalia! Your cat won't leave me alone." I yelled.

"He likes you!" She yelled back. The little blue kitten meowed and rubbed its face on my hand.

I sighed and rubbed his ears. I tried to work, but the baby wanted to climb all over me. I gave up and got up to take Midnight out. Her other two cats, a long furred mother and her growing baby, thought this was the perfect opportunity for bonding time.

"Meow." Tiger Lilly, the mother, meowed and leaned on my leg with her front paws.

"Zhalia!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh, good, you're taking a break." She came in and all her cats went to her. They loved her best.

"I wasn't-" I sighed and sat down. She smiled.

I read my newspaper and Zhalia watched TV. Her cats were cuddled up to her and they were happy. We sat with only the noise of the TV in the background until I thought of something.

"Did you send your cats to get me to take a break?" I looked at her.

"That's dumb. They're cats, not Titans. They like you." She petted Kitty, the almost adult.

Midnight attacked my pant leg before jumping up and curling up on my lap, "I guess so."

The blue cat purred as I scratched his back. Kitty played with her toy mouse now. Midnight was not relaxed enough to ignore the sounds of toys so he went to go play with the long furred baby. I finished up the paper and went back to work.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"Kitties, come," I called for Kitty and Midnight. They scampered back to the couch, "Good work on Dante duty, Midnight, but I think it's Tiger Lilly's turn."

He meowed sadly, "I know, but you like Lok, right?" He meowed again. Lok played with him a lot and they cuddled.

Kitty lay on her tummy and lazily listened, "I know the boys aren't your favorite, but they need to be looked after. I think Den is starting to warm up to you." Her ear twitched. I saw Den give her a piece of chicken when he thought I wasn't looking. Harrison gave Kitty pets from time to time.

Tiger Lilly chirped, "Yes, get Dante at dinnertime. Those are your duties for awhile. You can go play now." Midnight went off somewhere and Tiger Lilly decided to wash herself. Kitty was content with staying where she was.

Zhalia's POV End


	22. Chapter 22

**Carter: Since I just did a request, your other one will be next. Also, what's wrong with gay fluff?**

Story 14

Playtime

Montehue's POV

"Yes, hi, ooh, I know you missed me." I lifted Scarlet up.

She wanted down and she cuddled me. I petted her pretty fox ears.

"Sir, we don't have much time before your next shoot." Tersly, my agent, said softly.

"Lemme play with Scarlet." I said and she ran off to get toys.

"Fine, Monty, but you better be ready to leave when I come back." He said as he left.

Scarlet gave me her toy and we played Keep Away for a bit until she wanted to play fetch instead. I laughed as she skidded across the floor. She gave me the ball and I threw it again. She was having fun until she wanted Tersly. Tersly came after a few minutes.

"Scarlet, hush." He scolded. Scarlet jumped on him. He bent down and she curled up on his lap.

"I guess she missed us both." I smiled.

"She's your pet." He mumbled as he pet her.

"But you always give her treats." I teased. Scarlet spun around, looking for treats. I got some out of my pocket. She gobbled them up.

Scarlet was happy and wanted pets and rubs from us. We did and played with her more until it was time to go. She whined, wanting me to stay. I rubbed her head and told her I'd be back soon. Then we left for my shoot.

Montehue's POV End

 **Technically, it's not gay.**


	23. Chapter 23

Story 15

Brownie the dog

Carter Casterwill (Guest)'s Request

Dante's POV

"Ta da!" Lok smiled as he showed me the furry, brown dog. Its tail wagged.

"Lok, did you find this dog?" I asked. He had done that in the past.

"I chose the nicest looking dog I could find." He said.

"That could be someone's pet." I told him.

"I don't think so. He really liked the hot dog I gave him." He patted the dog.

"All dogs like hot dogs." I sighed.

"Who's this?" Zhalia asked.

"Lok found him." I explained.

The dog licked Zhalia's hand, "Ew." She pulled away.

"We're going to call animal control _again_ and see if he has a chip." I got the phone. They recognized me and asked if my brother brought home another dog. I asked if they could check for a chip. They said yes. It was a bit before someone and checked the dog. They said there wasn't a chip and it probably needed to go the vet. Lok didn't want to let the dog go. I gave up trying to get him to let animal control take the dog.

I ended up taking the dog to the vet. It cost a lot. But the dog was clean now. Then I had to put found posters up. Nobody claimed him. I tried to take him to the pound but Lok found out and begged me not to.

"What are you going to name him?" Zhalia petted the dog. He liked her.

"I'm not keeping him." I said.

"You tried to find his owner and take him to the pound. What else is there to do?" She asked.

"Give him away?" I thought.

"Who wants a dog?" Zhalia rubbed his ear.

"Montehue might." I got my phone and called him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Do you want a dog? Cause Lok found a stray dog and I don't want it." I asked.

"I don't know. Fenris might think he's getting replaced." He said.

"He's a Titan." I frowned.

"I know that. But I don't think he's ready for another dog. Sorry." He shrugged.

"It's alright. Bye." I hung up.

"He said no?" Zhalia asked.

"He said no." I confirmed.

The dog rolled over and wanted tummy rubs. Zhalia rubbed his tummy with her foot. Not that he cared, "I guess you're stuck with him then."

"Yeah." I got the dog to come to me and I petted him.

Zhalia joined me when I took him on walks. One day, Lok wanted to make brownies and the frosting reminded of the dog so I named him Brownie. Brownie liked to cuddle and he liked to cuddle with both Zhalia and I. So, he would herd one of us to the couch and lie on us. But he sometimes left so it would be just Zhalia or I lying on the couch. He also brought Zhalia toys so she could throw them. And shoes. Anything that vaguely looked his toys were his toys. He liked Lok. All animals did. But Lok gave him human food and let him on his bed. Brownie liked playing fetch with Lok.

"Dante, your dog is staring at my food." Zhalia complained. She had a ham sandwich.

"Now you know how I feel when your cats watch us cuddle." I retorted.

"They always leave." She said.

"It doesn't matter. It's still weird." I sniffed.

"Just call Brownie." His ears perked up.

"Brownie, c'mere. Come 'ere. Good boy." I rubbed his sides. He licked my face.

"Dogs are gross." Zhalia said.

"Like cats are any better. Just yesterday, Kitty caught a mouse and gave it to me." I smiled at her.

"I cleaned it up." She chewed.

"Who's a good boy, Brownie? It's you!" He got excited and his tail sped up. Then he left to go get a ball or something.

"What about me?" Zhalia asked.

"I didn't forget." I kissed her cheek. She kissed back. I felt Brownie bonking the ball on my leg.

I took the ball and tossed it. Then I held Zhalia and rested my head on hers. She was sitting so that made it ok. My dog came back and wanted me to throw the ball again. I sighed and let Zhal go.

"Why don't we go outside?" Zhalia asked.

"Bark!" Brownie loved that idea.

"Ok." We went outside to play fetch and maybe cuddle.

Dante's POV End


	24. Chapter 24

Story 16

Puppy Lok

Kairi Skyes's request

Dante's POV

"Dante, look at this pretty dog thingy." Lok held up a gold statue to look at it better.

"Lok, no!" I tried to get to him, but it was too late. There was a golden flash and then Lok the human was no more. Lok the puppy on the hand…

"ARF!" He let out a loud bark and started sniffing everything.

"Dante, what happen…ed?" Zhalia ran in and saw Lok puppy sniffing everything. He noticed the new person and went to her, jumping on her leg.

"He found the cursed statue." I told her.

"Oh, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I dunno. Try to fix it?" I shrugged.

"We probably shouldn't show Sophie yet." Zhalia petted Lok. He rolled onto his back, exposing his tummy. She sighed and rubbed his pink belly. He barked happily and his tail wagged.

"Guys, did you find the- Zhalia, you're in the way." Sophie frowned.

Lok struggled to get on his feet and ran between Zhal's legs, "Lok, no!" She tried to stop him.

He jumped on Sophie's leg and Sophie wiggled, allowing him to move and he accidentally scratched her leg. But he was a puppy and just wanted attention.

"Lok, stop it!" Sophie tried to get away, but he was too excited.

"Sophie, he just wants pets." I called.

"BARK!" Lok woofed loudly.

Sophie stood still and bent down after a second. He licked her face and tried to snuggle with her. She entertained him while Zhalia and I bagged the statue. I picked him up and carried him out of the temple. We went home on a Foundation jet. There was no way we could explain the sudden puppy. Den rolled a ball for Lok to chase and it made him happy.

When we got home, I called Metz and asked him what to do. He said he'd help look for a cure or something, but there was nothing he could do now. I rubbed Lok's ears. His tail wagged. I said goodbye to my mentor and hung up.

"Who's going to take care of him?" Zhalia asked, trying to get him to roll over. He lay on his back and waited for his beloved tummy rub. She petted him and he let out a happy woof.

"I think we have to." I looked at her.

"You met him first," she told me.

"Zhalia, we live in the same house." I pointed out.

"If he pees on my stuff, you'll regret it." She sniffed.

"Got it." I took Lok outside to go potty. He didn't get it first, but then he did.

I fed Lok puppy food and some table scraps. He always tried to get more, but I didn't let him. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be good for him. Den liked pretending to throw a toy for Lok, but Lok nipped him when he had enough. Zhalia let him lie on her lap when she read and sometimes they cuddled. I took Lok on walks and we had playtime.

One day after we had gotten used to our new routine, Metz called, "Hello, team. I have some news. There is a way to cure Lok, but it won't be easy. You need to find the pieces of a not undocumented artifact, but lesser known artifact. But Lok can't go near the artifact until it's complete. So…" Metz trailed off.

"One of us has to babysit him." Zhalia supplied.

"Yes. It's in four pieces, but nowhere near where you found the statue. I've sent the coordinates to your Holotome. How is Lok doing?" he asked.

"Lok's napping." I looked and saw the young puppy laying on Gareon. He chose the sunniest spot and Lok wanted in the sun too.

"I see," Metz nodded, "Call me when you have all the pieces." He hung up.

I opened my Holotome and showed everyone where the pieces where. They seemed to be all in the same country, but this map was old. Metz was right, they weren't close together. We decided that it was best if we didn't take Lok with us so that lead to who's going to babysit him. I decided that I would call in a favor and have one of my Seeker friends help with this mission and watch Lok. Sophie didn't like that Zhalia was in charge, but it'd be ok. I saw them off at the airport after we tried to find as much information as we could and then walked Lok home.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I made sure that Sophie and Den knew where to their pieces and then we had quiet time until we landed. The kids had to leave right away because theirs were almost exactly on opposite sides of the airport and it'd take them a long time to get where they needed to go. I waited for Dante's friend and explained what she needed to find. She was a bit curious, but I think she understood it was important. We took a taxi and I was dropped at my spot.

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Lok howled, "Lok, shh! I know you want to cuddle with Zhalia, but she'll be back." I tried to calm him down.

He didn't care and kept on going.

Dante's POV End

Sophie's POV

I frowned as sensed something wrong like I wasn't being appreciated. I shook it off and went further into the ruins.

Sophie's POV End

Dante's POV

I finally got Lok to calm down after I got him one of Zhalia's shirts. He was now snuggling it and Sophie's sock. I don't know where he got the sock, but I guess it's ok. I petted him and he yawned. Lok fell asleep and I decided to go to bed too.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I checked that the piece of artifact was still ok after falling on the ground during the fight. It was. I put it in another pocket and left the museum.

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked with Lok's food bowl in my hand. He barked and scooted backwards as I put it down.

He ate happily and I smiled. I got out my own breakfast and sat in the other room. Lok joined me after he finished and watched me while I was eating. I gave him a bite. Then I played with him so he would be quiet while I worked on stuff.

Dante's POV End

Den's POV

I dug a fire pit and burned my bloody clothes. I guess Zhalia was right about bringing spares. I felt sticky, but I don't think I could take a shower right now. Freelancer and Cursed Archer came back burying the body.

" _Master…"_ Freelancer shuffled.

"It's not your fault. He moved wrong." I reassured him.

" _Ok."_ He said.

I ran my thumb over the golden piece of metal and shoved it back in my bag, "Let's go find Zhalia."

Den's POV End

Dante's POV

"Go get the ball!" I encouraged. Lok excitedly danced around, but not doing what I wanted. "Go get it!" I pointed.

He ran off and grabbed a stick. It was too big for his tiny mouth. I took it out of his mouth and threw it and then he got the ball. I shook my head and smiled.

Dante's POV End

Sophie's POV

Zhalia and I waited for everyone at the café we chose to meet at and sipped my tea. I saw Den coming, but he was wearing different clothes now. What happened? I looked at Zhalia and she shrugged.

Sophie's POV End

Emelia's (Dante's Friend) POV

I kept the strange golden piece close and weaved my way through the crowd. I saw Miss Moon's head in a window and went that way. I opened the door of the café and saw that everyone else made it before me. I sat at the table.

"Thoughtspecter." Miss Moon muttered and something happened but I didn't know what.

Sophie reached into her bag, "Wait! What if someone see?"

"Oh, it's fine. Zhalia made an illusion." She explained and put her piece on the table. The others did the same.

"Ok…" I reluctantly out mine out.

We figured out how to put it together and it started glowing super bright. I shielded my eyes. It was now a large medallion with a dog on it. The other side had a human. They thanked me for helping them and left after Sophie paid for her drink. I decided to buy myself a treat.

Emelia's POV End

Dante's POV

Lok yawned and stretched out and my phone rang. I picked it up, "Hey, Dante." It was Zhalia.

"Did it go well?" I asked, petting Lok.

"Yeah, but there was a slight accident." She said.

"Did someone get hurt?" I frowned.

"No, Den ran into someone and they got into a fight. Freelancer tried to stop them but they got impaled on his lance instead." Zhalia told me.

"And?" I prompted.

"The wound was lethal. Den buried them." She was somber.

"Ok. We'll deal with that when you get home." I said.

"Right. How is Lok?" She asked.

"He's sleepy." I petted his head. He snuggled the cushion he was lying on.

"Talk to you later." She hung up.

Hours later, Zhalia opened the front door. Lok was woken up and he went to greet them and give them kisses. They petted him and then we went to the living room. We had to show Lok the human side of the medallion, but he wouldn't stay still long enough for it to work. He missed his friends.

"I'll go sit on the couch and hold him." Sophie picked him up and went to the couch. Lok cuddled with her happily.

We tried again and the medallion started to glow and Lok did too. After it died down, Lok was human again.

"Hi, Sophie." He smiled.

"LOK!" She nuzzled him.

"Hey." Den waved.

"Hi, guys." Lok smiled at us.

"It's my turn with him. Go away." Sophie frowned at him.

"That's-" Den protested.

"Don't stay up too late." I ushered the others out.

Dante's POV End


	25. Chapter 25

Story 17

Gareon and the pool

Season 2 Edition

Lok's POV

I filled the pool with water and sat in it. It felt nice. Then I saw Gareon running around the house. I watched as Zhalia opened the door and he ran outside. He stopped in front of me and nudged me. I petted him.

"He wants in. He thinks I'll give him a treat and cuddles if he plays in the pool." Zhalia explained.

"But it's my turn." I said.

"Gareon, you're too big to share the pool with him." She scolded him as he tried to squeeze in. He whined.

"Zhalia, why's Gareon pushing Lok out of the pool?" Dante asked. He was curious so he came outside.

"He thinks it's pool time. But it's not!" She wrapped her arms around her Titan and tried to drag him away. He was too heavy.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, ok?" I looked at Gareon.

He looked at Zhalia, "I'll go get a chair." She left to get a lawn chair.

She and Gareon sunbathed while he waited for his turn. I got out and he hopped in and splashed at me and Zhalia. She got him back and then we had a splash fight until he wanted to get dry. I followed them inside and Gareon brought her a bag of cookies and dropped it in her lap. She opened it and gave him one. Then he wanted cuddles. Zhalia laid on the couch and Gareon snuggled up to her.

"Yes, Lok is nice." She said as she petted him.

Lok's POV End


	26. Chapter 26

Story 18

Lady Bun bun

Lok showed me a tan bunny with a white eyepatch and socks, "Ta da!"

"It's a bunny." I said.

"I got her for you." He smiled.

"Lok… I don't have anywhere to put her." I thought.

"LeBlanche helped me clean out one of the rooms. We got a litter box and a play pen and a-" He listed off.

"Ok, Lok, you win. I have a bunny now." I gave up and petted the bunny.

"Yay!" Lok smiled widely.

"I see Sophie met Lady Bun bun." LeBlanche came in with tea.

"Lady Bun bun?" I asked.

"Lok wanted to call her something." He gave me a cup.

I trained the bunny. She learned down, come, stay, no, box, all gone, night night, and yum yum. We were still working on box training. Lady Bun bun's name stuck. Lok liked to play with her and pet her. She was very cuddly. I snuggled with her when I read.

Viviane came over and she wanted to see my new pet. I let her pet and feed Lady. She loved it. Lady liked the attention. Then we watched a movie and Lok came in. He snuggled with me and ate our popcorn. Viviane didn't mind. Lok is her second favorite person. They talked and stuff then it was bed time. She gave Lok and Lady a good night hug and we went to my room. I put Lady Bun bun back in her cage. Lok wanted a kiss so I kissed him. Viviane was excited and we talked more before she got sleepy. I fell asleep a bit later.

Sophie's POV End

 **Remember that you can request a short story.**


	27. Chapter 27

Story 19

A Casterwill Picnic

Carter Casterwill's request

Sophie's POV

"Lok, get out of my picnic food." I swatted at his hand. He took it away.

"But it looks yummy…" He whined.

"This is for my picnic with Viviane. Go eat the ugly sandwiches." I waved to them.

"They're still good, just a little sticky." He bit one with a jam stain.

"Then you and Den will like them. I don't want to have sticky hands." I told him.

"Ok." He chewed.

I finished up and packed the basket. Then I went to the park. Viviane was on the swings. I got her and we went to go find a spot to eat. I found a shady spot and we set our blanket out. We ate a little until we heard a noise.

"What's that, Lady Sophie?" Viviane asked.

"Stay put." I went to go investigate and found a fox. It was hurt and looked thin.

"It's a fox." Viviane said.

"I told you to stay." I looked at her.

"He looks hungry." Viviane tossed a bit of sandwich at him. He sniffed it and decided he could eat it.

"Viviane, don't feed him." I saw that he was caught on some twisted rope. I freed him and he walked toward me and rolled onto his belly.

"He must be a pet." She rubbed his belly before I could stop her. He liked it.

"I'll call animal control." I didn't feel my phone. "Let's go back to the blanket."

I found it and called them. Viviane was making the fox sit and lie down. He obeyed and she gave him more food. Animal control said they would be there soon. We ate and the fox stayed waiting for his next treat. Then she tried to get him to play fetch. I think he was too hungry to chase a stick. Animal control people came and we waved bye bye to the fox. I gave her hand soap. Then we played on the swings. We had a nice time.

Sophie's POV End


	28. Chapter 28

**Carter Casterwill: I'll get your request after this story.**

Story 20

Sophie puppy

Lok's POV

"Open this present first." Mom led me to big present.

"Ok." I opened it and it was a puppy! She licked me and wanted cuddles.

"Do you like her? She's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." Mom said.

"Yes!" I laughed as she licked my face.

"We'll help you take care of her, but she's your responsibility." Mom told me.

"Ok." I rubbed her belly.

"Let Lok play, Sweetie." Dad said to Mom.

I opened up my other presents and then I took my new doggy outside. We ran around and played fetch. Dad showed me how much to feed her and I fed her. She liked it. We found a place for her to sleep, but she didn't want to sleep. Dad stayed with her. I had to go to school, but when I came home, she was so happy to see me. She wanted cuddles so I put her on my lap while I did my homework. Then she wanted to play. I tossed the ball for her to chase and she ran after it. Mom said it was dinner time and we went downstairs.

"Ok, Lok, what should we name the puppy?" Mom asked.

"Um…" I thought.

"Cinnamon." Cathy said.

"Cathy, this is Lok's puppy. Let him try first." Dad told her.

"Sophie." I smiled.

"Sophie it is." Mom smiled.

Dad took her to get her collar and stuff. She made jingling noises when she ran now. Dad got her a pink collar. She learned how to go up stairs and she found my room. I petted her and then she jumped on my bed.

"Where's Sophie?" Mom asked, looking in my room.

"Right there." I pointed.

"Sophie, down." She told the puppy.

Sophie didn't wanna. I picked her and put her on the floor. She rolled onto her back and I gave her a tummy rub.

Mom took her downstairs and I almost finished my puzzle before dinner. Sophie was waiting for me and licked my pants. We ate and then we went to bed after playtime. Mom made her stay in her bed.

Dad left to go on an adventure again. That was ok. He'd be back soon. Mom had to let Sophie outside to go potty while he was gone now. I did my homework and chores so he'd see how good I was. I played with Sophie and fed her.

But it had been long time after Dad left when Mom called us to the table, "Lok, Cathy, there's no easy way to this, but… I think your father got lost when he was adventuring."

"Does that mean he won't be home for Christmas?" I asked.

"I think so." She said.

"Dad's missing?" Cathy asked.

"I… Yes, I believe your father is missing." She sighed.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Your father may… not be home for awhile." Mom told me.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Why don't you go play with Sophie, Sweetie?" She smiled back.

"Come 'ere, Sophie! Let's go play." I called and she ran to me and I got some toys to play with.

We played outside then it was dinnertime and we ate. Then Mom came up stairs to tuck me in.

"Lok, I don't know when your father will be home, but it's going to be just us for a while. Me, Cathy and you." She sat on my bed.

"And Sophie?" I asked.

"And Sophie. But do you understand?" She asked.

"Dad's not gonna be home for a while?" I looked at her.

"Yes. I'm sure he wants to be home, but he just can't make it back yet." She kissed my forehead.

Sophie barked and jumped on my bed, licking my face, "Sophie, stop!"

"Sophie, lie down." Mom told her and she did.

"Mom?" I asked.

"We're going to try something for tonight. We're gonna see if Sophie can sleep in your bed." She smiled.

"Okie dokie." I smiled back.

"Now, go to sleep, Lok. I love you." She tucked me in again and turned the lights out.

"Night night, Mom." I told her.

Sophie curled up next to me, "Night night, Sophie."

Lok's POV End


	29. Chapter 29

Story 21

Zhalia Kitty

Carter Casterwill's Request

Dante's POV

"So, that cat is not a cat?" Metz asked.

"She's Zhalia." I told him.

Zhalia meowed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A cursed cat statue." I said.

Zhalia meowed again.

"Ok. I'll help you find a cure." He said.

"Thanks." I said and he hung up.

Zhalia rubbed her head on me. "Ok, ok." I petted her.

"Hi, Zhalia." Lok came in and petted her.

She decided she liked Lok's pets and let him continue. Lok smiled.

"So, what's the news?" He asked.

"Metz is helping us look for a cure." I said.

"Cool. Who's a good kitty? You are." Lok cooed as he pet her.

"Lok, stop playing with Zhalia and finish your homework!" Sophie yelled.

"I don't wanna!" He said as he went back to her.

Zhalia meowed and rubbed her head on me. I petted her and tried to go work, but she followed me and lied on my lap. I did the best I could with the loud purring coming from my lap. Dinner time was the worst. She kept bugging me for a bite of chicken. I gave her a little. She wanted more and tried to jump on the table. I put her on the ground and she pouted. At bedtime, she snuggled up to me and I petted her until I fell asleep.

Zhalia didn't like being a cat, but I reminded her to be patient. She was getting more and more unhappy the longer she was a cat. She meowed at Gugg when he gave us missions and pouted when it wasn't the one to turn her human.

One day, he called again. "Good news, team! We finally found a way to turn Zhalia human again."

"Meow!" Zhalia watched the TV with interest.

"But we have to hurry. It will become permanent in a few days." He said.

"Tell us what to do." I said.

We went back to the site and preformed a ritual. And it had to done at just the right time. I had done many things in my time as a Seeker, but I don't think I would ever have to break a curse on one of my teammates.

As we completed the ritual, Zhalia turned back to human and she smiled at me. I helped her up and got her a fresh set of clothes. Lok hugged her when she had changed and she patted him on the back. We went back home happier than ever.

Dante's POV End

 **Not my best work, but it's here.**


	30. Chapter 30

Story 22

The Fox and the Hound

Sophie's POV

"This is my pet fox, Viviane. She likes cuddles." I smiled as she settled on Dante's chest.

"My dog is the same. Uh." Dante gasped as his dog jumped on him and started sniffing Viviane. "Lok, get off of me!"

Lok lied down on Dante's face and Dante pushed him off. Lok saw me and wanted my attention.

"Hello, hi, you're a wiggly boy, aren't you?" I cooed as I petted him.

Dante put Viviane on the ground and dusted himself off. Lok noticed Viviane again and licked her face. She licked his face. Then he wanted to play.

"Lok, leave the fox alone." Dante took him back. He whined.

"She doesn't mind." I petted her head.

"I should've watched where we were going." The man smiled.

"I'm Sophie Casterwill." I told him. "You're Dante Vale, top Foundation agent."

"Casterwill? Here." He handed me a card. "We can talk later without our pets. I may just have something of your family's."

"Ok. Say bye bye, Vivi." I told her and she yipped bye bye. Lok barked back.

Sophie's POV End


	31. Chapter 31

Story 23

Zhante Pet Finders

Carter Casterwill's request

Dante's POV

"Cherit! Where are you?" I called out.

"Who you looking for?" A blue haired lady asked.

"My cat. He got out. He's white and fluffy." I said. "I think he went this way."

"Haven't seen any cats like that." She said.

"He's an old cat so I'm hoping he didn't do anything dumb and climbed up somewhere." I said.

"There are a lot of hidey holes for cats around here." She looked off in the distant.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Does your cat have a long tail?" She asked. "And sit on people's shoulders?"

"Yes…" I said.

"He's over there." She pointed and I saw Cherit on a blond boy on the other side of the canal.

"Thanks." I ran to the nearest bridge and tried to track down the boy. Green bag, white cat. How hard is it to find a blond boy with a cat on his shoulders? Maybe I need a better view.

I made sure no one was looking and jumped to the rooftops. That was an improvement. There he was, several blocks ahead on me. I started roof hopping. I glanced down occasionally to make sure he was still there. But my footfalls seemed to have an echo.

"Who's there?" I asked, stopping on the next roof.

"You heard me?" The blue haired woman who told who had Cherit said.

"I'm the only one who should be making noise up here." I said.

"Well, you caught my attention when you decided to run across the roofs like a ninja." She smiled.

"Dante Vale." I smiled back.

"Zhalia Moon." She said.

I looked to the ground and no longer saw the boy.

"He went in the puzzle store. Had Cherit hide in his bag." Zhalia said.

"Did his parents not teach him about animal safety?" I asked.

"Your cat's a pet." She said.

"Ok, so they both are trusting." I sighed.

We watched as the boy went to the pet store and bought some cat treats. Cherit stuck his head out when he heard the treats. The boy found a bench and gave him a few. Then he gave the old cat generous scratches and pets.

"I see why he chose the boy now." Zhalia said.

"He loves cuddles." I said.

She stood up and I followed her. We followed the boy to a residential area and a large mansion. We jumped to street level.

"Hello, there. That's my cat." I waved to him.

"Oh, really? He followed me after I petted him." He said, giving Cherit back to me. Then he reached into the bag and gave me the treats. "I got him some treats so he wouldn't run off while I got my phone back from Sophie's."

"You like animals?" Zhalia asked.

"Yeah!" The boy smiled, scratching Cherit's chin. Zhalia smiled back a small bit. "I'm Lok."

"I'm Dante and this is Cherit." I petted my cat.

"Zhalia." She said.

"Lok, who are you talking to?" A brunette came outside.

"I found a cat and I was gonna take him to the shelter, but his owners found me." He said.

"I was helping him find his cat." Zhalia said, pointed her thumb at me.

"Lok must been too excited to hear you. Do you want some water before you go?" She asked us.

We looked at each other knowingly.

"Sure." I said.

"Why not?" Zhalia shrugged.

We went inside.

Dante's POV End


	32. Chapter 32

Story 24

Princess Sophie and Knight in training Lok

Lok's POV

"I can't believe someone like you is part of the part of the royal guard." Princess Sophie frowned at me.

"Dante said it was break time." I rubbed my eyes.

"Napping is not an acceptable break." She huffed.

"Is too." I said.

"Is not." She retorted.

"Is too." I repeated.

"Is not." She frowned.

Zhalia zapped the ground near us. We looked at her. "It's too early for this."

"She just woke me up to tell me not to sleep." I pointed.

"I don't care what happened. Stop yelling." She told me. "Hey, Gareon, get off of him."

Zhalia's familiar was lying on the sunny spot on my tummy. I scratched his head. He purred.

"Gareon, come." She told him. He didn't right away. They talked through their weird bond and then left.

"Come on, Lok, get up." Princess Sophie told me.

"I don't wanna." I said.

"Lok!" Dante called.

Princess Sophie smiled. I got up and went to him.

"Ah, you found the princess. The king is looking for you." He told her.

"Thank you, Dante." She left. I waved. "Lok, you don't have to do that every time."

"I wanna." I said.

Dante smiled. "Ok, let's go back to the training ground and do warm ups."

"Okie dokie." I said and followed him.

Lok's POV End


	33. Chapter 33

**Carter: I hope you don't mind I changed the request a little.**

 **I know it's been while, but it's entirely my own fault. I let myself get distracted instead of writing. But I have an idea of where I want this to go now. I'm not Native American so forgive me. I just really like mythology. On a side note, I'm probably not going to update this as much anymore.**

Story 25

Parallels

Carter Casterwill's request

Zhalia's POV

" _So, you want me to spy on a Foundation safe house?"_ I asked.

" _These inconsistencies are too manufactured to be accidental. I have good reason to believe that someone there is dirty."_ Guggenhiem frowned. _"This safe house is an important branch of the West Coast region. We cannot have corruption there."_

" _I understand."_ I rubbed Gareon's head.

" _This won't take 6 months, Zhalia."_ He said. I looked at my Titan.

* * *

He was right, it didn't take 6 months; it took 8. I rubbed Gareon's amulet as I watched people pass by my desk. Infiltrating office spaces was never my favorite thing about being a spy, especially for this long. The inconsistencies had just been fudged even more to look real since I and a few others had joined. Whoever had done this was good, clever even, but I had avoided all of their dead ends until…

"M-Ms. Brown?" Nathaniel Preston stuttered. "Michal wants to see you in his office."

"Thank you, Nathaniel." I nodded and stood up.

Nathaniel Preston had been here for a year and was the other strange thing about this mission. A half Coquille man pretending to be a knock-off of Tersly. When he thought no one was watching, he would lose the nervous posture and watch the women of the office. I don't know why he pretended to be an anxious wreck, but he didn't seem to have a malicious reason behind it. All the same… I would watch him.

I sat down in the cheap chair. Michal was wearing his usual frown. His watery gray eyes had dark bags under them and his desk was covered in papers. "Bethany, is your computer working again?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Good. I don't want to hear of anymore viruses. Now, how is the project coming?" He said gruffly.

"We have almost the funding to start the digitization of the rarer documents and preservation of the older artifacts." I said.

"Good, keep finding people. You can go back to work now." He dismissed me.

I went back to my desk and found that it was not how I left it. The internet was closed, instead of minimized, and in the recently closed tabs was a page about the historical Macbeth, more specifically his death. August 15, 1057. Could this be what I needed to finally get past the firewall? I got back to the firewall and typed in 08151057. Nope. Maybe… 08151057UK. I was in! Someone had hidden the real records behind this along with some messages. Perfect. I took what I needed and sent it to Guggenhiem. Then I searched for more people for funding. It was important to protect what we had already found.

After lunch, some internal affairs people came to take Michal and the others he had gotten to cover up the embezzlement away. They had just handcuffed him with special cuffs when a girl only little younger than Lane shot a Boltflare at him. We all ran for cover. Nathaniel somehow ended up with me.

"That money was supposed to go to me! You always favored that bastard over me! I did what you wanted and I got nothing!" She snarled and summoned a Freelancer. "This is the last time I fight for your attention!"

"He's your brother, Christy!" Michal yelled back defensively.

"We have to get everyone out, but I need your help Nathaniel. Do you have any Titans that could get them to safety while mine protect the others from the stray fire?" I asked.

"Jirwolf." He told me.

"Good. Get ready." I summoned Kilthane and had him cover the path to the door. We guided them out, but before we could leave, Christy summoned a Redcap and Mindrone. Nathaniel pushed the last people out and shut it. Her Freelancer flickered then vanished as it was no longer compatible with her. She winced in pain and tossed it away.

"No one else gets through that door!" She told Redcap.

"Kilthane, fight Redcap!" I ordered.

"Darkwave!" She threw dark energy at us.

"Armorband!" Nathaniel protected me.

"When will Jirwolf get back?" I asked. He showed me a second amulet and I smirked. His brow furrowed slightly. "We need to subdue Christy or distract her long enough for the officers to take Michal away. All those guards need to be with him."

"They won't last much longer." He pointed out. Christy was blasting away at shield spells the guards had put up.

"Drop Armorbrand and follow my lead." I told him.

He dropped it and I shot at Christy with a double Boltflare. She dodged. Nathaniel blasted the Mindrone with Touchram. It was sent back to its amulet. Kilthane was struggling with the tight quarters and quicker Titan, but he kept it at a stalemate.

"Materialize, Jirwolf! Disorient Redcap!" He told his second Titan.

I jumped over desks while Christy tried to hit Jirwolf and landed a solid blow on her torso. Redcap screamed as Kilthane's sword cut its arm and went back to Huntik. She landed worse than I did. We grappled before I broke free and put some distance between us.

She snarled. "You just had to play hero!"

"You endangered innocent people on top of stealing from the Foundation!" I told her.

"I was promised money!" She swung at me, but she tripped and threw herself off balance.

I kneed her in the gut. I caught a glimpse of Nathaniel's Armorbrand as the guards took Michal away. More of them rushed in and handcuffed her. Then we were questioned. It took a long time, but we were released. The sky had long since turned dark.

"Would you like to go grab something to eat?" Nathaniel asked shyly. "I know a good Thai place."

"Lead the way." I followed him.

We cut through a park. We were making good time when Nathaniel stopped. There was a coyote on the path. It barked in warning. We waited for it to leave. It lopped off.

"Y'know, the mythology Coyote wasn't just a hero to the Navajo people. To my people, Coyote made the Columbia River." He was genuinely excited.

"We better go before more his cousins show up." I knew that there were more.

"Right." He nodded.

Nathaniel had led me to a brightly lit, small restaurant. There were a few tables, but it was mostly take out. The waitress took our orders and left to go make them.

"So, you like Coyote?" I asked.

"I've always found tricksters to be interesting. They use their imagination and wits far more often than others. Usually, their downfall is their own flaws or letting those flaws ruin relationships with others, Loki for example. Those traits in a hero are good or at least forgivable while in a god they are bad." Nathaniel explained. "Coyote, in particular, has done both good and bad things. And what good he has done is outweighed the bad. Heroes, on the other hand, are either allowed to grow from their mistakes or get tangled up in them."

"You do have point there. Heroes have to put in a lot of work to make up for their mistakes." I took a lemon candy for later.

"I suppose that's true. But tragic heroes do exist and we learn from them the same way we do from tricksters. Non-example." He mused.

"Here are your orders." The waitress came back with two plastic bags.

We went through the park and back to the safe house. He called a taxi and insisted on taking me back to my leased apartment. We got in and I went the day's events in my mind. Gareon sensed my unease and tried to get out. I stopped him, reassuring him I was fine. The cab stopped in front of the building.

"See you later, Nathaniel." I told him.

"Take care, hero trickster." He rolled up the window and they drove away.

I got to the apartment and let Gareon out. He nuzzled my leg. I cuddled with him; I ate my dinner, and then went to bed. Dante called the next day.

"Morning, Zhal." He smiled.

"Afternoon, Dante." I rubbed my eyes.

"Guggenhiem says you'll be going home once they wrap up the investigation. They have enough evidence to incriminate them." He told me. "The Council is considering giving you a medal for your bravery."

"You would have done the same." I pointed out.

"Yes, but saving all those people and fighting Christy by yourself was selfless." He said.

"I wasn't by myself. Nathaniel's Jirwolves were crucial." I frowned. "And he helped shield Michal and his guards while I was busying with Christy."

"Zhalia, who is Nathaniel?" He asked.

"Nathaniel Preston, an accountant. He's half Coquille." I furrowed my brow. Did I really not know anything else about him?

He looked something up. "Zhalia, there's a Nathaniel Preston, but he's Irish American. And there's someone of Coquille descent, but they're working in another safe house."

"Dante, is there anything involving Coyote the trickster under this safe house's collection?" I asked.

"Yes, a rare carving." He said after a moment. We sat in silence. Gareon shoved his nose in my lap. I petted him and realized there was something in his mouth. I tugged it out and showed it to Dante. Two silver amulets in the shape of a wolf head with green stones swung innocently in my hand.

Zhalia's POV End


	34. Chapter 34

**I've decided I'm going to go to 30 stories. So, last call for requests I guess.**

Story 26

Zhalia's fish

Dragonrider44's request

Zhalia's POV

"What are you doing with that tape measure?" Dante asked as I measured the space between the table and bottom shelf.

"Seeing if there's enough room for a fish tank." I said.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"I want some fish. I used to have fish, but…" I frowned.

"Just don't get something that'll die after it comes home. It'll break Lok's heart." He said. "Oh, and nothing too hard to look after."

"Ok." I nodded.

I went to the pet store and got the supplies. Lok wanted to help me set up so I had him find a place for the cleaning supplies and food. I put the thermometer and filter in the tank. Then I filled it water and got it ready for the fish.

I bought a few freshwater Angelfish, some Tetras, and some Rainbowfish. Not all the same time. I had to let them get used to the tank, but we got them all settled and happy.

Lok visited the fish when he was trying to delay his homework. I read on the little couch, listening to the filter hum. Cherit and the cats liked to watch them swim. I kept an eye on them while they were here.

Zhalia's POV End


	35. Chapter 35

Story 27

Blankets

Lok's POV

"Where'd my blankets go?" I asked.

"All the blankets are gone." Dante said.

I heard Gareon's tail brush against the ground. We turned. He was dragging a blanket.

"Hey, buddy. Give me the blanket." Dante cooed.

His eyes glowed and he ran off. We ran after him. He led us to Zhalia's room. All the blankets were piled on her bed. He draped it over and smooshed it down with his nose. I could barely see her face.

"Zhalia?" Dante asked.

"He thinks the house is too cold." She told us.

"I suppose this is better than a fire." Dante shrugged.

We got him to relinquish them after a while and we went to bed.

Lok's POV End


	36. Chapter 36

Story 28

Preschool days

Dante's POV

"Dante!" Lok cried. The young 4 year old ran up to me in that toddler fashion. He sniffled and wiped his nose.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't get the kitty." He whimpered.

"Where's the kitty?" I asked again and he took me to the playground.

On top of one of the towers of the play structure, there was a white cat. It meowed and peered over the edge. But it had nowhere to jump as all the concerned children surrounded it. I climbed the tower and called it over. It slowly walked over to me and I carried it to the ground. It tensed up as the kids surrounded us.

"Hey, give them some room. He's still a little upset." Zhalia told them.

"Dante save the kitty!" Sophie told her. The girl tried to act like us, but she was still a little kid.

I soothingly whispered and petted the cat. It purred. I set it down and it walked over to the kids. They petted it. Lok and Viviane, Sophie's cousin, named him Cherit. Then recess was over and we got them to wash their hands and settled for nap time.

Dante's POV End


	37. Chapter 37

Story 29

Pet store

Sophie's POV

A tall man with a Golden lab puppy walked in. It tail wagged. He took the puppy to the toy aisle. I heard some costumes coo over the little dog. He, the owner, slowly took guided the puppy away to look at toys.

I helped some costumers. One of them bought a fish, another needed to return a faulty food dispenser, and someone tried to steal a gecko. The tall man came to my aisle. I rang up the things and he paid. The puppy barked and jumped.

"He wants to say hi." He smiled.

I walked over and petted him. "Hello, there."

He wiggled and tried to lick me.

"Lok, behave." He warned. The puppy sorta listened and stopped wiggling. "Good boy."

I patted him for a bit longer then they had to leave. Lok whined, but obeyed. I washed my hands and went back to work.

Sophie's POV End


End file.
